The Shadow
by johnwaynefan1
Summary: His brother proclaimed the boy-who-lived Harry Potter was cast away by a meddling old man. He was raised by a aging hero to become the new defender, Who knows what lurks in the minds of evildoers... The Shadow Knows
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow

**Chapter 1: The Unwanted Found**

On October 31, 1981 in the home of The Potters there lived a family. From the looks of them you would think they were any ordinary family, a Husband, a wife and two twin boys, however whoever thought they were ordinary were wrong. You see the man and the boys were wizards and the woman was a witch. Now this family hasn't been seen in public since August. The reason for that was because they were being targeted by the current dark lord named Voldemort. They decided to go into hiding using a simple spell call the fidelius charm. This spell hides the location of the intended hider from everyone except the person that knows the location, and only that person can give the location. Now the Potters felt they and their boys would be safe with their good friend Sirius Black as the secret keeper, however he thought it would be too obvious. Sirius in his rare bouts of genius decided that their other meeker friend Peter Pettigrew would be perfect because no one would suspect him.

This Halloween night would prove to everyone two things. The first being Albus Dumbledore is not a wise man and that Peter Pettigrew was a poor choice…..

"So Lily, now that the boys are down what do you want to do tonight?"

"Well we could light some candles, put on some music and pretend we are newlyweds."

"Lrrrrrr, I like your thinking."

Before this happy couple could do anything more the wards went off. James pulled his wand and went to the door to look out the small window. On the other side of the door was his nightmare come true.

"It's him, grab the boys and run!"

Lily ran upstairs just as the front door was blasted off its hinges sending James crashing into the wall knocking him out cold. Voldemort walked in calmly and saw James out cold and chuckled.

'_This is the Great James Potter, how pathetic.' _Voldemort could hear a child crying upstairs and proceeded to the noise intent on snuffing the prophecy child out of existence. Upon reaching the top he saw where the crying was coming from and blasted the nursery door down and entered to see Lily Potter standing in front of a crib with two babies in it. On whom was crying and the other looking at him in curiosity.

'_I can sense great power from that one, he must be the child I seek.' _"Stand aside girl your son needs to die."

"No take me instead, please."

"Stupefy." He shot the spell knocking Lily out cold then turned to his prey. He was spooked by the boy that kept looking at him.

"This is nothing personal Harry Potter you are just in the way of victory. Avada Kadavra."

To his horror, his spell hit Harry and rebounded back at him blasting his body away and causing debris to fall hitting the kids. Harry was left with a lightning bolt cut on his forehead and his younger twin John and a jagged cut on his, redirecting the attack left Harry exhausted. A few minutes later Albus Dumbledore entered the nursery and checked Lily to see she was still alive then he went to the crib. He saw John sitting up and looking around then he saw Harry fast asleep Albus performed a test to see that Harry had very little magic in him and that his brother was magically strong. Upon further inspection he saw the cut on Johns head and not seeing the one on Harry deduced that it was John that had defeated Voldemort and was the prophecy child. He took out his wand and felt his plan for the Greater Good needed to begin phase two. He cast a spell to transfer all of Harrys remaining magic to his brother making the boy a squib. Then he placed the boy in a basket and port keyed the infant to Petunia Dursleys house with a note stating that Lily didn't need the boy and didn't have time to take care of him with John needing all her attention.

After the boy was sent away Albus levitated Lily and John downstairs and placed them on the couch next to James and woke the adults up.

"Harry, John, take me instead!"

"Lily, James it's alright Voldemort was defeated by your son John here."

"Where's Harry, why is John the only one here? Where is Sirius, he needs to be here?"

"Why Sirius my dear he betrayed you?"

"No we changed secret keepers, Peter betrayed us. Now where is Harry?"

"I arrived a few moments ago. I found you in the nursery. I am afraid Harry is dead. However there is good news, John defeated Voldemort and now is a hero, you see he is the child of prophecy."  
Albus didn't get the reaction he expected, instead of happy parents planning on ways to use their soon to be new fame all he got was a punch in the face.

"**THAT IS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT ISN'T IT ALBUS? YOU DON'T CARE THAT WE JUST LOST ONE OF OUR CHILDREN!"**

"You don't understand your son died for the greater good. Now Voldemort is gone and your other son shall be The-Boy-Who-Lived. He will be famous as will you." James and Lily were beyond angry. James just managed to speak calmly.

"Albus Dumbledore, get out of my sight. You are banned from making any contact with my family from here on out."

Deciding to leave the family to grieve he left. The Potters quickly contacted the Ministry to inform them that Peter was the keeper and then they contacted Sirius and Remus to tell them to meet at Potter Manor.

**The Dursleys**

On November 1st at around 7 a.m. Petunia opened her front door only to see a basket on her porch with a baby and note inside. She read the note and to her horror found out the baby was the freak of a sister's son and that he was left with them because she didn't want him. She immediately called for her husband and the y agreed to send the boy to an orphanage in Surrey. They gave the director of the place the boys name and left.

A few years later when the boy was 5 years old he was in London after running away from the Orphanage not wanting to put up with the bullies and was in an ally when he was surrounded by a gang of thugs. Terrified he screamed for help. The thugs were smirking and closing in when they heard laughter from all around and before anyone knew what was happening the gang was defeated one by one until all that were left were Harry and a man cloaked in darkness. The man walked towards and Harry could see the man more clearly. He was tall and wore black boots, black pants, black shirt with gun holsters all looked like armor. He had a long black cape with blood red lining, a red scarf covered his lower part of his face and he had a black fedora.

"Why are you here child, you should be with your family."

"I…I don't have one sir."

"Why, where did you come from?"

"Well my mom and dad didn't want me and my aunt and uncle didn't want me so I lived in an orphanage but I ran away. I didn't like being bullied sir. Who are you?"

The man laughed,

"You have a family now Harry Potter and it is with me."

"How did you know my name?"

"The Shadow knows." Then the Shadow laughed his trademark laugh.

17 years late, New York City

"The Nation mourns as America's top philanthropist Billionaire Lamont Cranston passed away yesterday. His grandson has this to say…"

"Even though my grandfather is gone, his legacy of giving and caring lives on."

"In other news crime here in The Big Apple has increased…" Click

"Well Harry, what's the game plan?"

Harry sitting in his recliner in his family room looks over at Liz, his long time friend, recently turned doctor and smiled.

"Crime is up, the world needs the Shadow. My Grandfather trained me since the day he found me. It's time to take the mantle. Come on."

The two got up and walked over to a book case and pulled on a book. This wasn't any ordinary book, upon pulling it the wall opens up and the two descend down a set of stairs that leads them into a secret sub basement that was the size of an elementary school gym. This was the Shadows Lair, his headquarters. His Mansion was in the Queens area of New York. Along one wall stood a massive computer and near this area was a lab. Along the South area was a garage that housed an assortment of different vehicles and a tunnel system leading to different parts of the city. Along the east wall was a door leading to a room where different Shadow costumes were stored each with a different use in mind. If anything Harry was prepared for sure. Near the Stairs was a door that leads to a high tech infirmary.

"Well are we ready for a test run young man?"

"Yes Robby it's time to show the gangs of New York that this city doesn't belong to them."

He then proceeded to go the uniform room and suite up.

He stripped down to his boxers and put on the black Kevlar plated pants, fits close to the skin but still remained maneuverable. Next were the plated boots, followed by the plated tunic and grey utility belt. After the tunic was the black cape with red lining. After the cape was the black reinforced gloves, and his red Kevlar scarf over his neck and lower face and finally the trade mark Black Fedora.

He turned to the others Liz and Robby were at their own monitoring stations that were set up to monitor his health and any equipment he uses, Liz in charge of health and Robby in charge of equipment. They gave the thumbs up and Harry walks to his car, an armored supped up 1982 Firebird Grand Am. Started the engine and went out on his first night of patrol. For the past month he has been investigating a drug dealer selling to a Manhattan school yard. He spent the last month mapping the low level dealers pin pointing their suppliers. From there he followed the suppliers to their HQ. The Shadow parks his car in an ally three blocks from the supply warehouse. After activating the defenses he takes to the roofs. The ware house wasn't far.

"Do you read me base?"

"We do boss, all systems normal."

"Good, I'm at my target building the room is clear, go to silent running."

**Warehouse **

"Boss, we have the last shipment ready for distribution."

"Good I want it out of here before midnight."

As the boss was going over the plans the warehouse suddenly went dark and an early voice could be heard.

"Boss Mannox, your days selling drugs to kids has ended. The police are on their way."

"Grrr, who are you? Show yourself, how did you know where to find this place?" Boss Mannox pulled his gun and pointed at his thugs, "Who squealed? No one knows about this place."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, The Shadow Knows!"

To everyone's horror thugs started to drop like flies. They started to scatter and fire in any direction to no avail. One by one the thugs fell. Those who tried to escape were out of luck. Finally in his office only Boss Mannox was left. He hid behind his desk. He heard the Police outside his building. He looked out the window and when he turned around he was face to face with The Shadow. He grabbed his gun and aimed only to see his prey was gone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Mannox you will give yourself to the police."

"No!" In his fear induced state he started firing hitting nothing eventually he ran out of ammo and ran for his life. He climbed a latter and made it to a catwalk,

"You can't escape, I am everywhere. In your dreams, and when you are awake. I am in every shadow around you."

Mannox looked around franticly to no avail.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Behind you."

Mannox turned only to be punched then the shadow held him over the rail of the catwalk. He tied some wire rope around Mannox legs and flung him over the railing.

The Shadow watched from a nearby building as Mannox and his gang were carted away and his merchandise and money confiscated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been a few months since his initial debut. Most of the time Harry has been cracking down on gangs and drug lords but he found something a few years ago that has caught his attention and held to this day.

Currently Harry was patrolling New York while talking to Robby.

"Have the London agents found anything in the magic world?"

"Yes Riddle is back as of eight years ago. He used your brother's blood….."

"I have no brother."

He told his closest two allies his past as his grandfather told him How he found out well The Shadow Knows.

"Right what was I thinking well he used John Potter's blood to create a new body but being arrogant he gloated thus allowing the boy to escape and thus started the war. The Then minister denied Riddle's existence and spent a year trashing Dumbledore and John's rep. The end of John's fifth year he and a group of friends snuck into the Ministry of Magic to supposedly rescue Sirius Black but turns out it was a trap and in the end Riddle was forced into the open and his return is acknowledged. This resulted in Fudge and Unbridge being removed from office and Madam Bones becoming Minister of Magic. Apparently the Minister is our agents Auntie how nice. They have been at war ever since. This is interesting…."

"What is it?"

"Apparently last fall Riddle made a profound statement, he proclaimed the night he attacked your house he hit you with the curse not your brother. Apparently you are the boy who lived."

"**All units alarm at Brooklyn tech research building, repeat all units break in at Brooklyn tech building."**

The unmarked 82 Firebird raced to the location.

**Brooklyn Tech Research**

The building was dark and quiet and literally slinking through the shadows Harry investigated. He came across a lab when he heard voices.

"Hurry up I want to get out of here fast. Shego help the men carry the equipment."

"Not in the job description Dr. D."  
"Shego if you help it'll go faster."

The blue, yes blue man wined but he shut up as the green skinned woman created green plasma fire around her hand.

'_So Doctor Draken A.K.A Drew Lipskey and his right hand Shego A.K.A Sharon Gordon. If they're here, than the teen hero Kim Possible isn't far behind.'_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, do you really think you can steal from New York without me knowing Drew?"

Panic came over Draken and Shego flared her hands the whole group were looking around frantically trying to find the voice.

"Who are you, show yourself. How did you know we were here?"

"Drew Lipskey you idiot, I know all that happens in my city. You won't be able to steal this tech."

"Oh yay, boys span out and bring me this voice…." Drew looked around and all he saw was Shego. "Boys, Shego what's happening?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, your henchmen can't help you now little man. Prison is your only option."

In a bout of wisdom Dr. Draken and Shego ran for the exit to the roof.

"Fools," A shadow followed.

The two crooks made it to the roof only to find their hover car destroyed, then the sound of police could be heard on the ground.

"Shego we're trapped."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, no escape for you is there."

Shego growled, "Show yourself."

"Very well," literally walking out of the shadows was the armored man with his piercing eyes and flowing cape. "Is this better?"

With a growl Shego flared her hands and attacked the hero. To the villains shock he vanished into shadows and reappeared and struck Shego. This continued for a while until the green villain told him to fight fairly. He complied, and the battle began. Punches were exchanged and kicks went back and forth neither gaining nor losing ground. Harry could feel the police moving through the shadows in the building headed to their location so he decided to wrap this sparring match up quickly. As Shego went in for a punch The Shadow grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her and brought his hand up and cupped her mouth and nose and broke open a capsule holding knock out gas in her face, she was out cold in seconds. The Shadow looked over to see Dr. Draken cowering on the floor. He could feel the police get closer so he melted back into the shadows and vanished.

**12 Gimmauld Place**

In England a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was about to take place. The leader of the group Albus Dumbledore was seated at the head of the table observing everyone.

"Please everyone be quiet and talk one at a time."

Lily Potter spoke first.

"Albus how could you possible been wrong about John? You said he was the one to fight Riddle and now Riddle himself says John isn't. What are you playing at?"

"Now Lily when I got to your house and saw John was the only one alive I thought he was the one."

"Albus what are we going to do? Without the chosen one how can we possibly win?"

Molly voiced her concerns. John spoke up at this point.

"Listen every one, I may not be the chosen one but that monster killed my brother and chosen one or not I will find a way to avenge him. First thing to do is to get allies, any suggestions?"

"I know of someone that could possibly help."

All eyes turned to Susan Bone as she fiddled with a red ring.

**1 week later**

"The sun is shining."

"But the ice is still slippery?"

Susan Bones turned around in the ally to see a rather tall man in red standing there.

"What can I do for you Ms. Bones?"

"Well I need to get a message to the Shadow….."

**The Shadow Lair**

"So magical Britain needs help against this Dark Lord?"

Harry was talking to one of his London agents on his computer. He just received the message Susan had sent asking for his help.

"I'll think it over, for now I have another case to finish first."

Harry killed the feed and sat back in his chair.

'_Should I go back to England and help the very people that turned on me?'_

Will Harry Help his lost family?

Will he make a difference?

Stay Tuned…


End file.
